Travis Browne
Travis Browne is a heavyweight prospect competing in the UFC. Browne most recently won his debut versus James McSweeney by the usual first round (T)KO. Browne next faced veteran striker Cheick Kongo. Before the fight, Travis was quoted as saying: "If he wants to get into a grappling match – I’m for it. If he wants to get into a striking match – I’m for it. I hope Cheick Kongo is bringing his A game and doesn’t take me lightly. I respect the guy tremendously, but, at the same time, I’m going to be ready and I’m coming for him." Kongo and Browne fought to a unanimous draw which was controversial because many had Browne winning the fight, especially after a point deduction towards Kongo for repeatedly grabbing the shorts of Browne. Nevertheless, Browne remained undefeated and earned his first draw which is I suppose a dubious honor. He next faced Stefan Struve. Browne defeated Struve via first-round knockout due to a Superman punch. He won Knockout of the Night honors. Browne next faced Rob Broughton, winning a less-than-awe-inspiring unanimous decision. Browne was next set to face Strikeforce veteran and UFC newcomer Chad Griggs. A decisive victory over Griggs would most likely put Browne in line for a Top 10 heavyweight slot in the UFC. Browne defeated Griggs via an impressive first round arm triangle choke submission. While the victory didn't put Browne in the Top 10, he did next sign to face veteran Ben Rothwell. Instead Browne next faced Strikeforce veteran Antonio Silva losing for the first time in his career via first round technical knockout. Browne next faced veteran Gabriel Gonzaga, winning via a controversial first round knockout. Browne next fought former Strikeforce heavyweight champion Alistair Overeem. After losing most of the first round to Overeem, Browne managed to tag a gassed Overeem with a front kick to the chin knocking him out. After the biggest win of his career Browne signed to fight former UFC heavyweight champion Josh Barnett. Browne then earned the biggest win of his career again, knocking out Barnett with the same elbows he had dispatched Gonzaga with. Browne next fought Fabricio Werdum with the winner earning a title shot against heavyweight champion Cain Velasquez. The first round was close until Browne broke his hand on Werdum's skull; afterwards that fact along with Werdum's improved striking led to Werdum dominating the final four rounds, breaking Browne's ribs and his nose. Werdum was awarded the unanimous decision and the title shot. Fights *Travis Browne vs. Mychal Clark - The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. *James McSweeney vs. Travis Browne - The fight was Browne's UFC debut, and he came into the fight undefeated. *Travis Browne vs. Cheick Kongo - Browne came into the fight undefeated. The fight ended in a controversial unanimous draw. Cheick Kongo grabbed the shorts repeatedly throughout the fight and even received a point deduction for the blatant foul. Kongo also suffered a broken hand during the bout. *Travis Browne vs. Stefan Struve *Travis Browne vs. Rob Broughton *Antonio Silva vs. Travis Browne - Browne came into the fight undefeated and it was his first loss. *Travis Browne vs. Brendan Schaub *Andrei Arlovski vs. Travis Browne *Matt Mitrione vs. Travis Browne *Cain Velasquez vs. Travis Browne Category:Heavyweight fighters